User talk:Somarinoa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Conker Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rodent page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Alpheta (Talk) 13:28, February 15, 2011 :Thanks! Will do! -- Somarinoa 19:23, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello, wow it's nice to see an actual contributor to this site. Welcome to the ConkerWiki, that previous message was just an automatic bot thingy. Anyway, I'm the admin to this site, and I haven't been active on this site for a while. Heh. Well it's nice to have you on here, and keep up the good work. I'm sure if we bring this site up to official status maybe Rare will make a new Conker game (ha jk) :P. Anyway once again, welcome, and I hope you stay active for a long time. Alpheta 04:41, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, what can I say? I'm a late bloomer, I suppose. Also, thanks for the welcome! I can certainly understand not being particularly active really, as there's not exactly much new Conker stuff coming down the pipes (unfortunately - if only we could fix that!). I'm actually a bureaucrat of two other wikias, myself. I plan on adding some of the missing articles here shortly, though I haven't found my PC gaming controller yet. All in good time, though. All in good time. -- Somarinoa 04:50, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Really? You go on deviant art thats awesome ive always loved Deviant art! :Indeed I do. In fact, I even have a wikia a fan of mine set up in my honor for the sprites I tend to do. -- Somarinoa 17:30, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::What Sprites You Do? And Btw Do u have a Origanal Xbox (not 360) beacuse i do Ive Got L&R Coming In The Mail Soon And I Live In The State Closest too Alaska. Hint Evergreen State. ::P.S. Please Tell Me If Your On Beacuse I Have To Go Outside and run For Like 30 mins So Take all The TIme You Need. ::im back now i got back 30 mins ago. :::Sorry bout that, I was sleeping; I'm quite well known for my keeping of odd hours. I actually own something like 5 original Xboxes, although none of them are hooked up at this time and I believe my original Xbox games are ~185 miles away in my hometown; at least I hope they are - I'd hate to think my family trashed them when I moved to Minnesota for six months of the 2010 year. Not sure when I'll be down there next (certainly at some point this summer, assuredly), though when I do I will most certainly keep an eye out for them. I'd like to play my Stubbs the Zombie, as well. :::PS: I love Washington! I lived there a few times earlier in my life (okay, maybe only twice, but still). It's one of my favorite places in the continental United States (and take heed that for once, I properly called it "Washington" instead of referring to the entire state as "Seattle"; I do the same with my own state as well, calling Alaska "Anchorage" a lot of times). I miss it, for the most part (I do not miss the rush hour periods that took 2 hours to drive 20-30 miles when going to my mom's work when she was a Harley-Davidson mechanic). As far as I know, my brother-cousin (we're 1st cousins who were raised together and might as well be siblings) is still working as a video game programmer down there in that state. He worked on Pirates of the Burning Sea and worked on the environments for inFamous; last I heard he was working for Microsoft. -- Somarinoa 08:45, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh right, you also asked about sprites. Hope this wall of text doesn't kill you, haha.... I am "working" (and by "working" I of course mean everyone keeps requesting sprites so I don't generally get to do any actual programming these days anymore lol) on a few games: *Ultimate Showdown is an intended-to-be-online game that works as a top-down battle royale of characters from media. There is currently over a thousand characters. *Amalgam Online is an intended-to-be-an-MMORPG where it is the same sprite design, but with the hundreds of thousands of alien species in media (as well as my own alien races because, I mean, I'm making the game, so why not, right? lol) *They Rise is a zombie game based on the exact layout of Anchorage, Alaska, which I have intimate knowledge of. So far, only one character in the game is not based on an actual living person, and only one of those real people are not someone I know in real life (see: Sarah Palin). :::I do other sprites on occasion but that's the main gist of it. I believe I have the wikia created in my sprites' honor linked to on my userpage here, so feel free to check it out, although it's heavily underdeveloped at this time. If it isn't linked to on there, let me know and I will provide a link to it on there. -- Somarinoa 08:45, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::well um thanks your Quite the writer! :::::Yes, yes I am. It's what I'm best at, writing. Heck, I once turned three sentences for an alien race on Alien Species Wikia into three paragraphs, haha...that being said, I see it more of a curse than a blessing. -- Somarinoa 20:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::well thanks i think you are in the top 5 Of Awesomest People on this wiki. :::::::Haha, thanks for the vote of confidence. =D -- Somarinoa 23:58, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::well I'll keep in touch all right? sorry if i havent respond for awhile because ive been busy helping my parents with our old house (we were doing yard work to get a new renter) So We'll Talk More often Once I Join The Wiki Ok? :::::::Alpheta Told me to sign so I'll Try! um....uhhh i dont have a good name yet sorry... Heh heh.... hello its me that person who did stuff on your talk page hey somarinoa should i get BFD or L&R ps once i get them i will join the wiki! that L&R copy was fraud the one that came in mail was fraud Btw can you help me once i join wiki? :Well, I'm not sure if the regular Xbox still is supported by Xbox Live or not; that being said, I would, personally, still go for L&R over BFD. For one, the graphics are way better, which is nice. For two, I personally find the Xbox controller to be superior to the Nintendo 64 one any day of the week. Sucks about that L&R fraud -- how did they fraud you? Were you able to complain about it to eBay or wherever? -- Somarinoa 05:55, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::well i've had a bad past on ebay twice ripped off my chinese guys and well im never buying from international sellers anymore only american and thanks for the info so L&R it is P.S. um Btw you never answered my question if you help me........ sorry but this will be my first time joining a wiki in the future so im kinda the new guy...... :::Well, good luck in the future. Yeah, I should be able to help you out, I'm a pretty frequent wikia...uh...frequenter. lol. -- Somarinoa 06:56, September 9, 2011 (UTC) have you ever... Played Left 4 Dead, cause most of my friends say the game rocks for some reason i know its a zombie game but whats so good about it? if you dont know say you dont know :My friend has Left 4 Dead, although technically it's in my room right now since I'm holding his Xbox 360 and games for him. I have played very little of it, but most people like it because it's incredibly hectic and leaves you on the losing side, always having to flee as the zombies cannot be completely stopped. They will just keep coming, in large swarms. This is also the reason other people really don't like it. I am a big zombie fanatic but I haven't played enough to form an official opinion of it. Currently I stand at "probably a fan". Once I get this furnished TV in my new apartment working or replaced, I can put it in for you to see how I officially feel about the game, if you like. It's one of those games you REALLY want to play with other live players, though -- I hear that the NPC AI for your 3 allies is terrible. -- Somarinoa 06:56, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::well thank you i apreciate it you are even AWESOMER NOW!, XD :::Haha, thankye. Have you come up with a username yet? I'm not seeing the posts about that on this page anymore for some reason, despite alerts to them in my inbox. -- Somarinoa 05:04, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes I've come up with a Username and since i have a couple account's on the Internet And Most Start with E, like E-guy so i think i will something that has to do with conker wiki which = squirrel's, so Maybe E-squirrel P.s. E is The First Letter of my name so that's why i did E-squirrel, and i know to sign you click on signature but since i Don't have a account YET my name will come up as random number's, and i don't like to sign me as a wiki contributer so Bye Signed E-sqiurrel Uhh Are You on Vacation or gone today cause you havent answered for awhile......i googled you and you have a cool beard and do you like megaman cause on deviant art you have tons of MegaMen idea's P.S. Do I have Bad grammar? :I've been stuck with a lot of not being around my computer and when I have been, forced into video chatting lately, haha. Mega Man has been one of my favorite game series since I was a little kid; I've got a few hundred fan characters under my belt, that I've been drawing a lot of lately...the beard's significantly shorter currently, since I'm trying to get a good job at the moment, which has also taken me out of the house a lot. Your grammar isn't so bad I would say, from what I've seen and can remember lol, though I do notice a few spelling errors, if that matters to you, hehe. -- Somarinoa 04:59, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Did ya Know? Remember in L&R (I saw this in a video) after conker kills the Two Tediz surgeons there's that one Squirrel who's strapped to that chair (wait is this the part?) and conker accidently shock's that squirrel and his eyeball's come out of there socket's? well Rodent wear's giant Goggle's not glasses. second question on rodent page it says conker's seen rodent before but we don't know well isn't it obvious that it could've been at the cock and the plucker or when that squirrel get's shocked P.s. Sorry i talk to much =D oh and the S.H.C page had ton's of spelling error's and none of these ' so i fixed it ;)E-squirrel 19:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) HEY! I just joined yesterday and you havent been on in a week! E-squirrel 17:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry about that, this office work has me busy, haha...what's been up? -- Somarinoa 14:18, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Well total crud, I went to a friend's house and then since that stupid time reset at 4:00 I Got home at 6:00 and lost hairy hibernator And i had 10 day's!. and on Deviant art it say's you are wathcing crimanal mind's?, well i am Too i think it's a pretty good show E-squirrel 19:31, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Ack!! I hate those "hairy hibernator" achievements. I've essentially given up on those ones lately. Wait, it reset for you at 4? I think it resets for me at 4...where do you happen to live? Yeah, Criminal Minds is pretty excellent. -- Somarinoa 23:48, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I live in Seattle but on many other wiki's for me it reset's at 4:30!E-squirrel 01:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) what's up? So what's up?.Okay i was reading a older blog post by you and it said you had 9 day's on Nutty Forager? and ya lost it cause that SUCK'S. i just wanted to stop by and ask a couple question's. Can you believe those people who have 2 edit's? and i dont get why people do like 1 edit a day cause i sometime's do 30 a day.E-squirrel 18:11, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Sweet. Hopefully I will get the time to work on that soon; my occupation has kept me incredibly busy, and for the most part, the Internet at home hasn't been working lately. -_- -- Somarinoa 19:43, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Listen! Yay Navi talk! <3 Zelda. Your profile picture is hilarious, is that a fake moustache? - Elysianrabbit 12:33, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :Hooray for Zelda! <3 I've actually been considering getting my license plate customized to read as "Ganon" for years now, but have never gotten around to it so far...lol. :Haha thanks! Yeah, the mustache is one I found being sold at Value Village during the Halloween seasons three years ago. I had finally used it and took that picture a few months later (right before April 1st, 2010). =D -- Somarinoa 00:57, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Next week This sucks now because you are super busy with work and i am also ultra busy with schoolwork :( But the good news is next week is no school week (actually conference week) so i might go on more! :D :Here's to hoping it works out! -- Somarinoa 20:30, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Sup nice to see ya! Oh and do u play Halo? :E-squirrel 23:44, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I definitely play Halo, and I've been playing a lot of Mass Effect 3 lately, multiplayer. I also play Star Wars: The Old Republic, though I haven't for a few weeks (been too busy). -- Somarinoa 00:47, June 13, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY Wassup? Hey this E-squirrel just sayin hi. WHAT THE?! Im FRIGGIN' FIFTH PLACE?! well anyway Hi havent seen you on for months and it got really got me excited earlier. I now love Left 4 Dead but the second one more, I have an XBOX 360 finally! My gamertag is KilljoyBoy144 so please friend me, whats your GT? Btw I play halo all the time its my fave game. I love halo 3 ODST equally with Reach. So please reply!!!! Also HAPPPPPPPPYYYYY HAAAAPPPPPPPPYYYY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!! :Haha, grats on fifth place, and thanks for the belated birthday wishes! I wonder what place I'm at...hmm... *checks* ...! First place?? Wow! Neato. My gamertag is Somarinoa (what a surprise, right? lol). I was considering getting on and stomaching my way through a couple hours of RE5 tonight (honoring my late best friend's shōtsuki meinichi who was an RE fiend with a few days of the only one I have currently available to me lol), so assuming I do that I'll go about requesting you at that point if you haven't found me yet yourself. I really need to play Halo more so I can get my guy customized to a more awesome format since I started on a friend's system and don't have all my stuff earned back yet. — Somarinoa 07:49, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Having a bit of an issue logging on to XboxLIVE as of the last few days. It's been stormy though so hopefully that is why and it will eventually clear up here again soon. — Somarinoa 23:16, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::RE is Kinda FREAKY. I havent been on XBOX LIVE recently since ive been doing so much HOMEWORK! Yes, I do have to do homework during summer :( Washington here is always cloudy and 60 degrees. IT SUCKS. My mom asked what I was doing one night and I said talking to "Someone" she asked how old is he? I say: 29... She like: is he a stalker? THEN I SAY: WHAT?!?! STALKER?! I am not a teenage girl mom!! Geez.. Lol. Thats all BYE!!! E-Squirrel :::I was a fan of the older Raccoon City games, before the whole Raccoon City Incident occurs. Any game before that is cool. I am not a fan of the whole "our zombies are now able to run and talk and generally just be stupid" that occurs from Resident Evil 4 onward. I am not sure what's been up with our Internet here lately. It goes in and out occasionally though I've yet to figure out exactly why. Sucks about summer school work...I never thought that was a good idea (it keeps the brain active and remembering things, which is fine I guess, but since adulthood SUCKS I think summers should be strictly for fun! Is that Washington State or DC? I loved living in the state when I did, back in the day. It's always cloudy here too, but hey, we're a port town so it's to be expected, lol. Haha, a stalker?? That's rich lol... nope, just your typically cool wikia-lurking gamer, that's all! Can't believe I'm freaking 29 though...that's just insane. Last I recall I was, like, 17. And before that? 10. lol. — Somarinoa 21:58, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Turned my 360 on today and found that the connection was working again. Went to add you for a friend request and it said, "user is already in friends list". Then I checked, and you had already requested. lol. Suffice to say, I accepted the request. =) — Somarinoa 17:28, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey, I didn't know you edited here! --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:37, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :I do, indeed! In fact, I seem to be the primary editor... haha. — Somarinoa (talk) 06:46, April 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah... well, not anymore, it seems...--Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:39, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Hey, that's even better! I'm spread across 32 wikis a day and also work a swing shift for 9 hours a day, so if there are people who are contributing more than I have time to do so, more power to them! — Somarinoa (talk) 01:59, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :::: Just wanted to give my respects for all the effeort you put in here! --Kigsz (talk) 08:55, August 14, 2016 (UTC)